


Garden

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Counting On (TLC)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: just a tiny fic, based on the Jana/Laura ship, wlw
Relationships: Jana Duggar/Laura DeMaisie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Garden

The grass, still a little damp, tickling the side of her neck, her eyes wide open, as if they saw God, looking right down from a cloud He formed himself.  
The smile upon her face grew bigger, as she felt her own hand being taken by the woman right next to her.  
Laura smiled, smiled with her white shiny teeth and sparkles in her eyes.  
She kissed Jana's finger tips, wishing this moment could last forever.  
  
Jana pulled down the hem of her jeans skirt, until it covered her knees.  
One of her brothers could walk in on them at any given moment, or worse, her mother and father both were home.  
But she did do all her chores and there were no little ones to look after, no sisters dropping by, needing her, to do something for them.  
  
So, she should stay. Stay with Laura.  
In her garden.  
All poetic, between parsley and zucchini, she would run her fingers through this girls' hair and let her know, that she didn't know, what to do without her.  
That she wanted to travel with her. Explore the world... like one of her younger sisters.  
That she wanted to built a house with her... like another one of her younger sisters.  
That she wanted a new buddy to look after, one that would take care of her as well... like many of her married siblings.  
  
Most of all, she wanted to tell Laura, that she admired her, aspired to be her to some extend, enjoyed her company and fellowship, respected her as a person and valued her as a friend.  
Most of all, she wanted to tell her, that she was luckiest, when they were together like this, that she grew taller, when this girl smiled at her and laughed with her, that she felt like a million bucks, even if she had not a single dollar to her name.  
Most of all, she wanted to tell her, that she wanted to move out and live in a small farm house with her and raise chickens, instead of babies.  
Most of all, she wanted to tell her, that she no longer wanted to be a witness or a bridesmaid, watching everyone and their brother getting married, while glaring at her, from the other side of the room, secretly thinking and dreaming of how it would feel like, promising and deticating her life to her best friend in the world.  
  
Laura picked a daisy and carefully put it in Jana's hair, stroking her face.  
She sent a quick prayer to heaven. One day, they'd tell everyone, they'd be getting coffee and then, they would just make a run for it, together, and never look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have seen Jana Duggar make a post on her social media clarifying not being interested in girls and not persuing a relationship or courtship with Laura DeMaisie and wanted to stop the speculations around her sexuality, I just want to make a statement that these stories are really just fiction and not meant to hurt anyone, especially Jana or Laura.  
> I obviously do not agree with the many views of her family and organisations they are part of, but I do wish her/them well.


End file.
